


Should have said it Sooner

by ZeroMadam



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NO CAPES, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroMadam/pseuds/ZeroMadam
Summary: Jason and Roy have been friends for most of their teenage lives and they've been in love with each other since the beginning but they're just too stupid to admit it to each other.





	Should have said it Sooner

Jason has known Roy for most of his teenage years, he still remembers the first day they met. It was at one of Bruce’s many gala parties and he wanted nothing to do with it. The first opportunity he was given he made his way out of the grand room and out onto the terrace that overlooked the garden to have a smoke. 

After taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching (AKA Alfred), he took out his spare pack of cigarettes; Alfred was smart enough to check him beforehand and took away his other pack. Seeming satisfied that no one was around to witness his dumb ass, he brought the cigarette up to his lips and took out his lighter with his other hand. It almost seemed relaxing. 

“What are you doing?”

_Shit, fuck. Alfred is about to fucking kill me, I’m dead, this is where I fucking die._ Jay quickly looks back, a cigarette between his lips and a lighter in hand; never mind putting either of them away, he was too busy thinking about jumping off the terrace and praying he doesn’t break his leg. But oh boy was Lady Luck on his side that night because of a disappointed and slight angry butler stood a cute ginger with the cutest smile Jay has ever seen in his short miserable life.

_Oh boy, gotta act cool. Maybe say something funny and make him laugh._ “Who the fuck are you?” _Nailed it._

“Woah there dude,” the stranger said holding up his arms as if to show that he had no ill intent towards Jay. “I saw you sneak out of the room and just thought, ‘Hey what the hell this could be fun.’ You get me?” He finished with a cocky smile. Jay wasn’t sure whether he wanted to punch him or kiss him for it. 

He thought for a second before turning his back on him. It took him ten more seconds of contemplating his life and whatever this situation was before he offered the stranger his cigarette. Taking the offer the stranger walked over and took it out of Jay’s hand. He placed it between his lips and leaned on the railing. He lazily looked at Jay and kept that damn smile on his face. Ignoring him, Jay reached back into his pocket to obtain a new cig and put it between his lips. Once again, he flipped open the lighter and lit his first all while looking the guy in the eyes. 

“Please?” He seemed to pout and leaned in closer to Jay. 

Thank god that it was dark out that night –not that it’s not always dark in Gotham but Jay still thanked God- because oh boy was he blushing mad hard. Not saying a thing, he silently lit the cigarette, it was a miracle he didn’t look away. And so that is how Jason and Roy met, that was also the day Jay realized that he would fall hard for some dumb guy with a stupid smile and he was willing to let it happen because as Roy said, ‘Hell this could be fun.’

That was probably four years ago give or take, they are now Seniors in High School and ready to take on the world. Since then they are practically together 24/7 doing all kinds of dumb shit. They’re together so often others including students and sometimes even random strangers on the street call them an old couple. When it’s brought up to them Jay is the type to give them a fuck you and look away blushing like the idiot that he is, Roy on the other hand just laughs the comment off and look at Jay with his stupid smile. 

Time seems to fly when they’re together, it’s only been a few weeks into the new school year and it’s already another Wednesday. Wednesday’s are special to them because of staying at each other's house and do nothing, they go into town to do whatever they want depending on whose week it was to pick. They started doing this weekly “bro” night –as Roy puts it- about two years ago, right after Roy got out of recovery. Of course, Jay went along with Roy’s dumb plan, whatever he could do to keep Roy’s mind off of drugs for once. There was a small part of him that told him that he let the gay win. He was perfectly content with that notation. 

Turns out this week was Roy’s choice to pick what they did in town. All morning Jay tried to get the plans from Roy on what they were going to do but he wouldn’t break. At lunch, Jay went on a food strike like the petty child he is saying he wasn’t going to eat until Roy told him what or where they were going. He only laughed at him and put his arm around him.

“Hey if you’re not going to eat Alfred’s cooking then I’ll gladly will,” he said as he picked some food off of Jason’s plate. “But I do gotta say, I think I would prefer this more if was your cooking.” 

Jason being the mess he momentarily forgets how breathing worked and swallowed hard before trying to say something cocky back. Too bad he forgot what words were and ended up not saying shit, that alone made Roy bark a laugh. He settled for pushing him away by grabbing his face and looked away. _What a stupid laugh._

Lunch comes to an end and Roy slaps Jay on the back as he got up. “I’ll see you out front after class, gotta big day ahead of us.” With that, he left Jay to clean up the mess they (Roy) made from lunch. 

Fortunately, there were only two classes left in the day that they had to get through, unfortunately, they didn’t have those classes together so Jay couldn’t pester Roy for details anymore. Surprisingly in the last two hours, he got all his work done due to the fact that he was stressing over what Roy was planning and needed the distraction. After what felt like twelve hours the school day came to an end. He stuffed his books into his locker, leaving his bag and grabbed his jacket. 

He made his way through the halls of screaming teens and was soon out the front doors of the building. He went down the front stairs to wait in their usual spot to wait on Roy who was no doubt running behind. 

Only a few minutes past before he felt a hand grab his shoulder, he turned with a mean look only to be greeted by a smiling Roy. With a sigh in hand, Jay asked, “Are you ready to tell me what the fuck we are doing now?” 

“Oh come one, what’s life without a little surprise to it?” 

“Just shut up and go. It’s fucking freezing and I don’t feel like waiting on you forever.”

Roy laughed and nudged Jay with his arm. “Please, we both know we’d wait for each other for as long as it takes.” Once again there was that stupid smile, “Alright let’s go. If we don’t go now we’ll probably miss a chance to get food.” With that, Roy grabbed Jay’s arm and lead him down the street. 

Turns out Roy’s first activity of the day was to go see a movie that Jay never even heard of till now. They did, in fact, get there with just enough time to spare to get some food; a small popcorn to share and two drinks. With the theater not even close to full – _no surprise there_ \- they got the back row all to themselves. They took their seats and got to work to get comfy, the arm between them went up to give them more room, Jay’s arm went behind the chairback, Roy kicked his feet up to rest on top of the seats in front of him and the final touch was to sit the popcorn between them. 

Probably about half-way through the movie Roy started to nod off, Jay didn’t realize this until Roy’s head hit his shoulder. As carefully as he could manage, he picked up the bucket of popcorn and placed it on the seat next to him. This simple action kicked off a chain of events that Jay up to this point had only dreamed about. As he moved the bucket Roy’s hand fell between them and the slight movement was enough to wake him up just slightly. Jay noticed that he was up but before he could say anything to him Roy moved in closer, got comfy and went straight back to sleep. Jay’s breath slowed but he didn’t dare move again and risk waking Roy who was now fully leaning his body on Jay’s side. He made the unconscious choice to move his arm from the back of the seat to lay on top of Roy protectively. It was a miracle that Roy didn’t wake back up, it was an even bigger miracle that Jay fell asleep as well. 

After the movies –with not even a mention of what previously just happened- Roy took Jay to a diner downtown. Jay took the lead and sat in an open booth looking out onto the street. He slid to the window and Roy took his seat next to him as usual. They ordered a basket of cheesy fries and a chocolate shake to share, you know the usual order you get with your bro. 

They spent the rest of the day there talking about anything they could think about just to stay together just a little longer. It was probably three hours later that they realized they probably should start going home. Roy paid for the meal and Jay paid the tip (100% you best believe; he didn’t have Bruce for nothing) and off they went into the cold Gotham night. 

They, of course, didn’t go straight home; they were young and so was the night. They weren’t paying any mind to where they were heading. Home? Somewhere to hang out? No-where? Who knows, they sure didn’t. Like any other night they paid no attention world around them, it was just them against the world and no one could stop them. They have each other’s back, always and forever. 

It was getting pretty late but they only just noticed just how late it was getting when they turned down a very poor lit street. Jay upon realizing the mistake of taking this turn grabs Roy’s arm to pull him closer to him. Roy gives him a small smile but comes closer anyways, something about this street gave them both an uneasy feeling.   
Once Roy was close enough to Jay he grabs ahold of his hand, “Hey man, don’t sweat it. If anything happens, I’ll protect you.” He jokes and points at himself dumbly. 

Jay cracks a smile and gives a light laugh. _God, you’re so fucking dumb. If anyone here is going to do any type of protecting it’s going to be me._ Is what he thought he was going to say, what actually came out of his mouth instead was, “God I fucking love you so much.” 

Jay barely had time to realize what he said before Roy pulled him close and kissed him. At the same time, a car comes speeding down the street they were standing in. It’s not like they noticed or even cared about some dumb car coming down the street at that moment, they were too busy focusing on their moment.

Roy had just broken their kiss, he pulled away just slightly but still close enough that they could still share the same breath. “I’m in love-” Bang. Roy’s words were cut short and Jay felt like time slowed down, the car that was now hurtling down the street, Roy’s short words, his body falling on top of Jay’s. Jay’s breathing stopped for a second as his brain caught up with what he just witnessed. It wasn’t like the other times his breath catches when he sees Roy, in those times it’s because Roy was doing something stupidly cute and Jay doesn’t know what to do with himself. No this was a completely different feeling, it felt like he was drowning and choking on the water. 

Slowly –or maybe not, time still seemed slow- Jay sinks to the ground with Roy in his arms. God, there’s so much. He didn’t want to stare at the blood that was coming out of Roy’s shirt but god damn was it hard to look away. He forced himself to take Roy’s head into his hand and made him look at him. 

“Hey- Hey, you’ll be ok please, ok? Hey? Come on and look at me, ok?” He could barely make out the words, tears were streaming out his eyes. He had to stop the bleeding somehow but he couldn’t move. 

Roy managed to look up at jay, it took all the strength he had left in him to reach up and touch Jay’s cheek. Jay placed his hand on top of Roy’s and held it there. “Hey,” he said weakly and god did that effort make Jay cry just a little harder. “Hey, I told you I would protect you, didn’t I?” 

It looked like he was going to say more but he just didn’t have the energy to say it. Jason held his hand just a little tighter. “Please- please god don’t fucking go, please.” The words were not even a whisper. “God I love you. I love you so fucking much, please don’t go.”

Jay looked down into Roy’s eyes, upon his lips was that goddamn stupid smile of his. That damn smile that took his breath away every single time without fail when he looked at it, that fucking smile that made Jay fall deeper in love with him every time Roy showed it to him. Damn him and his smile. 

_If only I said it sooner._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I do apologize if any of the characters seemed out of character and if there were any mistakes in the writing, this is the first time I've written anything especially fanfiction in a very long time. I hope you liked what you read, thanks again for your time.


End file.
